Her Irresistable Poison
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Why did she feel such a passion, such a love for the boy who was destined to become her murderer?


A/N: This idea came from patilebeau's youtube video "Poison." I saw the video and instantly fell in love. I had to write this fanfiction. The rating says Kplus but there is one scene that is rated T for obvious reasons. I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Nor do I own the song. Also, credit for this inspiration goes to patilebeau and Poison. Here is the link if you wish to watch it. I highly encourage all Draco lovers to: .com/watch?v=KhdLQVzoZdk

Her Irresistible Poison

Hermione Granger stormed down the hallway, death on her mind. Of all the people in all the world, he had to be the one she had to run into the first day of school. Here she was, a meek little first year muggle running into the legacy that was Malfoy. She hated herself and him for what had just taken place. It wasn't as if she was the first person in the world to be in a hurry for something, she just happened to be the first person to run right into Draco Malfoy. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She was rounding a corner, trying to make it in time for Potions when she ran straight into Draco Malfoy. Neither had fallen – thank Merlin – but both were a little shocked by the incident. She had brushed herself off, blushed, and apologized. Draco, on the other hand, pushed her away, and scoffed. His eyes were cruel, cold stone.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Sorry," Hermione was shocked by the own weakness in her voice, "I-I was running late to Potions and I-I wasn't looking where I was going. I am so sorry."

"Yeah," Draco and scoffed, "Just see to it that it never happens again."

"I am sorry," Hermione repeated, looking down at her scuffed tennis shoes, wondering why her heart was jumping into her throat.

"Potions, you said?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow; Hermione nodded, "Very well then. I'll walk you there. You'll be late but I think I can get Snape to go easy on you."

"You're Slytherin," Hermione noted the color of the crest upon his robe.

"I_ bleed_ silver and green," Malfoy sneered, "Now come on!"

He had led her to the classroom and had told Severus Snape that he had run into her and caused her to drop her books, thus accounting for their tardiness. Snape had sneered and told them both to take a seat, without deducting points from either house. Hermione had turned to Malfoy before taking a seat and was about to thank him when…

"Malfoy, you associate with _mudbloods_?" Crabbe demanded. A blush creeped up Malfoy's neck and he quickly shook his head and laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"Mudbloods? A Malfoy? Never. Just showin' off for Snape, trying to make Slytherin look good."

"That's a relief," Goyle nodded, "Wouldn't want to be around to see what your father would do to you if he found out you were late to class because you were busy talking to a mudblood."

Hermione had winced at their words; each sentence, a stabbing pain. He was just as everyone said he was. Harry and Ron had pointed him out to her the other night and warned her to stay away from him. They said he was trouble. Why couldn't she have just picked someone else to crash into? Someone more suitable, someone kinder; she began to question why her eyes wandered to the Weasley boy. She shook the thought from her head and tried to pay attention to her first class.

After class had ended, Hermione stormed out of the room, trying hard not to cry. No one had ever called her a mudblood before. It was a foul term that caused the blood within her very veins to bubble. And here she had actually let her guard down, actually thought Malfoy was nice. She was about to go up one of the large, moving, marble staircases when a voice stopped her.

"Hey!" She whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just want to say, if I had a choice, things would be different," Malfoy answered, blushing before running off down the hall to meet Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione gripped the banister as she ran up the flight of stairs, taking two at a time. She hated Draco Malfoy for being such a pushover. She hated him for being more concerned with his reputation and with his family name than compassion. But most of all, Hermione Jane Granger hated herself; hated herself for allowing herself to love him.

_**You're cruel divine  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...**_

_**  
**_Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of Hogwarts. His father was going to be here soon to see to it that everything was going as planned. Draco was pacing the hallway, nerves metamorphosing into butterflies within his stomach. His hand flew to his green and silver tie. He quickly tightened and straightened it. He shrug his jacket upon his shoulders and stood up straight, a soldier at attention.

"Where's the funeral?"

Draco turned to see Hermione standing there, her eyes were critizing as she sized him up; a spider awaiting her kill.

"Shut up, mudblood. I'm awaiting a visit from my father. He's to come today in order to see to it that I am up to his standards. I can't disappoint," Hermione would have felt sorry for him if only he hadn't sneered at that moment.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't be proud of you?" Hermione quickly said before she could stop herself.

"Thanks," Draco nodded, earnestly.

"I had better be going before he arrives to find you talking to a mudblood," Hermione made a fatal attempt at a smile.

"Don't call yourself that," Draco growled, not meeting her eyes.

"You call me that all the time," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean you should. Look, my father is going to be here soon…"

"Right," Hermione nodded, "See you around."

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "See ya."

Hermione walked back down the hall, her mind wandering. Why had Malfoy told her not to call herself a mudblood? He did it all the time, on every occasion. In fact, Hermione couldn't remember a time in which Draco Malfoy had actually used her first name. Heck, even "Granger" would be better than "mudblood." But Draco had his reasons. Hermione shook her head and walked on down the hall, trying her hardest to force Draco Malfoy out of her head and out of her heart.

_**  
I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.**_

_**  
**_"I-I shouldn't be doing this. I-I never do things like this," Hermione tried to persuade herself and the boy on top of her, "I…"

"Would you rather be out there, crying on the steps because that weasel is an arse, or here," Draco Malfoy smirked, "with me."

"With you," Hermione answered without hesitation, "It's just…"

"New."

"Right," she exhaled, "New."

"It's new to me too," Draco admitted, "Despite what you may think."

"And Pansy?"

"The only time we've gotten close to this is in her creepy little fantasies."

Both whirl-winded into heated passion that could have lasted forever if only she hadn't pulled away. But there was something inside of her that begged, pleaded her to stop. Things were going too fast. She knew in heart, despite the sensation she was feeling, that this wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his eyes wide, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "It's not you. You're…perfect. But this, it's just too much for me, Draco. I am so much more of a romantic. I want a relationship, not just a single night of heat. I want something that means something, not just a release of…whatever we've kept pent up for all these years."

"But this _does_ mean something."

"Draco, we both know this is just a release of all our tension. Besides, this could never be anything more than this one night. Your father, your future, we could never be together."

"But I don't want you to go," Draco pouted.

"I don't want to go either, Draco. But leaving is what's right."

"How…how will we go about our days?" Draco asked the dreaded question, "I mean, no one can no."

"Heavens no!" Hermione cried, "Of course not! We'll just…act as we usually do."

"Alright."

"So it's settled then," Hermione nodded promptly as she pulled her dress back on over her head.

"It's settled then."

Hermione made her way to the door. She had her hand on the knob before she turned around, "Stupid Ferret."

"Stupid muggle," Draco responded. Both smiled longingly at each other before Hermione quietly exited the Slytherin commons.

_**  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat**_

_**  
**_"Hermione!"

Hermione doesn't turn around, instead she hurries onward, trying to ignore the boy running after her, shouting her name despite the odd glances he is receiving by their fellow students. Hermione knew what they were all thinking: "Why is a Slytherin running after a Gryffindor" and "Why is Draco Malfoy running after a mudblood?" Hermione didn't look back, she kept running, head down.

"Hermione!" He called again, "Would you just listen to me_ for once!_"

Draco Malfoy increased his pace until he had caught up to her. Quickly, he grabbed on to her arm, not planning on letting go.

"Ow!" Hermione hissed, "You're hurting me!"

"You're hurting me too," Draco whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Hermione begged, "Just _please_, go."

"Can't I just explain?"

"No."

"Listen to me, Hermione, please."

Hermione fell still.

"You…never call me that."

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything. Look, if you just listen to me this one time, you won't ever have to listen to me again. I'll leave you alone forever. I won't speak to you or look at you or cause you any more pain but what I have to say, needs to be said."

She stood in front of him, blinking expectantly awaiting his explanation.

"Alright," Draco sighed, "Come with me."

They walked silently out to the gardens and took a seat at one of the benches. It was a cold January afternoon and the frost was unrelenting. Draco shrugged out of his jacket and offered it to the shivering girl.

"Thanks," Hermione said coldly as she wrapped the warm wool around her shoulders.

"Alright," he winced, "You want an explanation, I'll give you an explanation. During Christmas break, my father told me that it was time for me to receive my mark and become a member of the Dark Lord's army. I tried to tell him that I wasn't ready that maybe we should just hold off a week or two or hell, even a year! But he wouldn't see to it. I had to, Hermione. He took me to the Dark Lord. There were Death Eaters everywhere and men with black cloaks. My father ordered me to sit and I did. The Dark Lord came in and looked me over. He questioned my father before ripping my sleeve off and putting his wand against my flesh. I won't tell you the details. They are far too horrific and I don't wish to frighten you but that night, I left that room with this," Draco rolled up his sleeve, revealing the mark, "Etched to me. I can never remove it, Hermione. It is a part of me now."

"Did it," Hermione inhaled sharply as she traced her fingers along the scar, "hurt?"

"No," Draco lied, but he winced under her touch.

"I've hurt you!" Hermione scolded herself, "Draco…"

"It's nothing," Draco pulled his sleeve down, "I don't blame you for being angry; I don't blame you for hating me – hell, _I_ even hate myself right now!"

"I don't hate you," Hermione admitted, "I just…am worried."

"I'll be fine," Draco created a weak attempt to sound tougher than he was.

"You don't have to be one of them, you know."

"Hermione, I haven't a choice. It's freezing out here; let's get you back inside."

"Draco, can I say something?" He nodded. "I know you don't want to disappoint your father and be a disgrace to the Malfoy name but I just want you to know, you could never disappoint me. No matter what evil he makes you perform, no matter what acts of cruelness you are forced to commit, I will _never_ be ashamed of you."

"Thank you," Draco nodded, honestly.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco and Hermione turned to see Crabbe and Goyle coming towards them. Draco mouthed a goodbye to Hermione before turning to greet his friends. Both had eyes wide as plates, wanting a desperate peek at the mark upon his arm.

"It's really nothing special," Draco said casually.

"Course no," Crabbe sneered, "Show it!"

Draco rolled his sleeve up and both gasped. It really was horrendous – a snake and a skull pulsing against his flesh, against his veins. It was so painful but he masked his pain with a smirk – the famous Malfoy Smirk.

"Nice, huh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!" Goyle nodded, "I want one."

_No you don't_, Draco thought to himself, _trust me. No one wants this_.

Hermione made her way back to her commons. His jacket was still hugging against her shoulders and was a comfort. He may have a mark on his arm, but the Dark Lord hadn't let his mark on Draco's heart. That was the greatest relief of all. Hermione entered her room and sat down on her bed, hugging the jacket to her chest. She knew it was wrong to have the feelings for him that she did. He was destined to betray her. She knew that his fate was carved in stone. The Dark Lord wanted to put an end to all muggles and it would be Draco at his right hand.

Hermione blinked away a tear. He could be responsible for her very death, so why did she feel such a passion, such a love for the boy who was destined to become her murderer?

_**  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.**_

_**  
**_"You have to leave," Draco warned her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, blinking herself awake, still unsure of why Draco Malfoy was standing above her bed.

"You have to get out of here, Hermione," Draco hissed, "The Dark Lord his planning an attack. No muggle is safe. Your life is in danger. You must leave!"

"Where shall I go?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Not back to your world; he'll ruin everyone in your world. You must go some place far away from Hogwarts. It's no longer safe for you here."

"Will you come?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with hope.

"No. I can't. I have to carry out the Dark Lord's prophecy. But don't worry; once this is all over, I will find you."

"Be safe, Draco Malfoy."

"You too, Hermione. Now hurry!" Draco's voice was stern, "Pack only what you need and hurry. Don't travel by train because that's the first place the Dark Lord will send the dementors. You must go somewhere he'll never thinking of searching."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked, "I know it's not far, but I don't think he's suspect me of hiding there. He'll surely think I took refuge with…" the color drained from her face.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, "What is the matter?"

"Ron and Harry."

"They will be safe," Draco tried his hardest to sound assuring, "Pothead is a great wizard. Hell, he's outsmarted the Dark Lord in the past; surely he can do it again. And then Weasle…well, try not to worry too much about him. Look, I must go. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Be careful, Draco."

"You too, Hermione."

With that, Draco slipped out the bedroom and hurried off to meet his father alongside the Dark Lord. Hermione quickly scurried out of bed and began to pack a change of clothes and some pictures. She knew she didn't have time to say goodbye to Harry and Ron or write a letter to them explaining her leave. She'd have to run. The Shrieking Shack wasn't far and she'd have her wand with her. You'll be safe, Hermione assured herself, you'll be safe.

Voldemort smirked as he watched through a cloud of blue flame, the young mudblood hurry inside the Shack. His lips turned upward into a smirk. Finally he would have her. She had been a target of his almost as much as the Potter child had been. But soon, both would be done away with.

"This is good news," the Dark Lord sneered, "We know _exactly_ where she'll be and she won't even be expecting us."

Draco tried to hide his fear as he watched Hermione in the cloud enter the Shack and lock the door behind her. No lock could keep the Dark Lord out, Draco knew.

"What's the matter, son?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing," Draco shook his head.

"Are you ready for this, Draco?" He asked, "We are asking a lot from you tonight. You _can't_ let us down."

"I won't, Father."

"Good," Lucius smirked at the image of Hermione, "Young Miss Granger attends school with you, is that true?"

"Yes sir," Draco answered, unsure of where this discussion was leading.

"Good. Then _you_ will be the one to finish her off."

Draco's heart pounded violently against his chest. He couldn't, he just couldn't kill her. She was mudblood, Granger, Hermione, and his love. He couldn't destroy her. He couldn't end his only life source, his only love.

"There isn't a problem, is there?" Lucius demanded.

"No sir," Draco shook his head, "No problem at all."

"Good. See to it that she will never take another breath again."

Draco nodded and dismissed himself. All his life, his father had been his nightmare, the monster lurking, following, and torturing him. All his life, he had suspected his father to be the devil himself (spawn of Satan didn't actually work considering Draco actually liked his grandparents) but now he was sure of it. His father must have suspected something between the two of them, or else he wouldn't be asking Draco to perform this task. Drying a tear that had fallen upon his cheek, Draco hurried towards the Shrieking Shack, wand at the ready.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped as the door flew open, "You came back! Oh, Draco! I was so afraid…"

"It isn't over," Draco sighed, "My father, he saw that you are here in a vision the Dark Lord used. They know where you are and they asked me to be the one that…that would kill you," Draco's eyes fell, "I-I am so sorry."

"Draco," Hermione looked confused, "I thought…"

"Don't question anything I told you, Hermione. I do love you and they will kill you – of those two things can you be sure. But I will take you back to the Dark Lord. I can not be the one to end your life. We shall go together and face him – prove to him that love his stronger than evil…"

"Draco…"

"Please, Hermione, come. We can face them together, hand in hand. We'll…strategize!"

"Strategize?" Hermione looked perplexed.

"Yes! I'll tell the Dark Lord that I brought you to kill himself and then when he is preparing, we'll both destroy him with the Avada Kedavra spell…please come with me, Hermione. We can survive this together!"

Hermione agreed and it was not long before the two of them found themselves standing before the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy.

"I thought I instructed you to kill her!" Lucius roared, his voice echoing. Hermione's heart raced with freight. She knew Draco had always feared his father, she just never knew how scary the man could be. Her heart intantly went out to the young boy at her side.

"I was," Draco defended, "But I thought the Dark Lord would get a greater pleasure from killing her himself."

"When I give you an order," Lucius came at his son, "I expect you to obey it!"

"Lucius!" Voldemort held up a wrinkled and withered hand, "The child has a point. I would _much_ rather enjoy watching her writhe in agony myself. Draco, take her to the dungeon. I will see to her later."

Draco did as he was told, scurrying past his father's cold glances. Once in the dungeon, Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.

"One thing you can be certain of is my love for you, do you understand?"

She nodded, "I love you too, Draco."

"If the plan fails, I won't ever forget you, love."

"Who'd have thought a muggle and a Malfoy could ever find love?" Hermione smiled.

"I-I have to do as the Dark Lord asks," Draco bit his lower lip, his eyes traveling to the shackles along the stone wall.

"It's okay," Hermione nodded.

"I'll be gentle."

Draco lifted Hermione and placed her wrists in the chains. Her legs hung limp, painful inches above the ground.

"If I could take this pain from you," Draco's eyes were wet with tears, "I would."

"Don't," Hermione shook her head, "I'd die for you."

"And I you," Draco nodded before hurrying out to meet the Dark Lord and his father.

Hermione hung on the wall like a tapestry, torn and beaten. She tried to remain strong but it was all too much. She knew in her heart, their plan would fail. She would die there tonight, and so would her family, her friends. The Dark Lord would end them all and no matter how much Draco wished he could stop it, Hermione knew he couldn't. No one could.

_**  
Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...**_

_**  
**_"Very good, Draco," Voldemort nodded, as he watched Hermione with a burning hate in his eyes. His cold hand, the very hand of death, gently grazed her cheek, "You are very beautiful, mudblood. There are so many things I could do to you but I just don't have the time tonight. Instead, I'll let our very own Draco take care of you."

"Sir…" Draco almost objected, his eyes wide with fear and hate.

"Oh, did you actually think I didn't know of your love for each other?" Voldemort asked cruelly, "Now then, Draco get your wand at the ready. And don't be quick about it. I want to see her suffer for all the shame you two have brought upon me and upon your father."

Draco looked at Hermione with desperation in his eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek as she watched him remove the wand from his robes. He walked towards her, slowly; his heart shattering with each step.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he brushed the tear from her cheek.

"Do it, Draco," Hermione urged, "Do it."

"I can't hurt you…"

"You won't be. I know in my heart and in yours that you don't wish to be doing this. It is not your will to end my life."

"I can't…"

"Damn it Draco!" Hermione shouted, "Just do it!"

Draco lifted the wand, pointed it at her heart, and mouthed the words, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hermione's cheeks were wet with tears.

The vein in Draco's neck pulsed as he whispered the words Avada Kedavra.

Her body lay limp against the stones. Draco flinched at the sight of his heart, broken and shattered against the wall.

"I told you to not be quick about it!" Voldemort shouted, "I wanted her to suffer!"

"Voldemort, I suffered for the both of us because of what you made me do. I can never forgive myself for killing her. She was my only love. She was the only one who I knew I could not disappoint. She was the only one I knew I could not disgrace, even with my actions tonight. I-I know she has forgiven me. But honestly, Dark Lord, I don't think I could ever live with myself after what I have done."

"Draco," Lucius' voice had taken on a soften tone, "She was just a muggle. She was nothing, a rat, a roach beneath your feet. She deserved this death, son. I know your first killing is hard, but it'll get easier. Your heart will harden and you'll learn that people are nothing. Their lives are so short, so meaningless…"

"Hers wasn't!" Draco shouted.

"Draco," Lucius warned, "You'll get over her faster than you may think. Your life will continue as if she never existed…"

"You just don't get it, do you Father?" Draco shouted, "I can't live _without_ her!" And with that, Draco pointed his wand to his neck.

"Son," Lucius pleaded, "Don't do this. She isn't worth it."

"She is worth everything, Father," Draco pushed the wand further against his neck, "Avada Kedavra."

_**  
I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.**_

_**Poison!**_

_**I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!**_


End file.
